femalehorrorfanfandomcom-20200216-history
Kusabi
The Kusabi or Seijiro Makabe is a ghost from Project Zero II and Project Zero III. He is a boss in the the second installment but appears as a random ghost in The Tormented. Story If there weren't any twins to perform the crucial Crimson Sacrifice Ritual to seal Hells Gate, a Kusabi was sacrificed instead. The Kusabi (a male outsider) was first beaten and then cut, possibly including having an arm or both arms decapitated by veiled priests and then bound with ropes in what was known as the Cutting Ritual. Afterwards he was thrown into the Abyss to temporarily seal the Hells Gate until twins were of age. A Kusabi had to be alive before being thrown into the Abyss in order for the sacrifice to work. Those who died during the Cutting Ritual were buried in an underground passage below the village. In Project Zero/Fatal Frame II Seijiro Makabe was a folklorist and friend to Kunihiko Asou, the inventor of the Camera Obscura. He visited All Gods Village with his assistant Ryozo Munakata and was the guest of Ryokan Kurosawa. Kurosawa was the father of Sae and Yae Kurosawa, the next twins to be sacrificed for the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. Whilst he was staying there he learnt more about the rituals the villagers held there using his friend's camera to learn even more. Sae and Yae were not ready to complete the ritual yet so Ryokan Kurosawa decided that a Kusabi was required until they were old enough to continue. Seijiro Makabe was chosen to be the sacrifice and even though Sae and Yae warned him of this, he told Ryozo to escape without him and return for Yae and Sae to help them escape later. Makabe was successfully sacrificed as a Kusabi and Hells Gate was sealed. Munakata did as he was asked and Yae Kurosawa had an escape plan where she and Sae would escape into the forest where Munakata would meet them and help them leave. It all went wrong when Sae started to lag behind. Yae successfully escaped buy Sae was caught and brought back into the village. It was decided that Sae would complete the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual by herself but when the time came, the ritual failed. The Abyss opened and Sae and Makabe broke free, killing everyone they could find in the Repentance. In Project Zero/Fatal Frame III The Kusabi also appears in Project Zero III though he doesn't have a part in the overall plot. It's not known wether the Kusabi in Project Zero III is Seijiro Makabe or not but he is also known as the Rope Man in this game. Appearence A very scary, mean looking ghost, the Kusabi almost looks like a skeleton with robes. He has long grey hair that stands on end and has ropes wrapped around his body. Attacks In Project Zero II, the Kusabi battle is the boss battle. He moves very slow and is surround by the spirits of the villagers he killed during the Repentance. He will reach out for you and with one touch he will kill you. You can only hurt him when your capture circle is on red so he can be very hard to beat. After you've successfully captured him, he'll disappear and reappear in another location. In Project Zero III he has a different attack. He flies in Project Zero III and will sweep down to grab you then throw you onto the floor. If you're stood in place, he will throw skulls at you from a distance though one picture of these projectiles will cause them to disappear. When you first see him, you can't battle him and if you don't have a Stone Mirror equipped he will kill you with one touch. If you are equipped with a Stone Mirror his touch will only cause a bit of damage. External Links Beyond the Cameras Lens Wiki (Kusabi) Beyond the Cameras Len Wiki (Seijiro Makabe) YouTube video of the Kusabi Ritual You Tube Video of Ghost Battle (Project Zero II) You Tube video of Ghost Battle (Project Zero III - at 4:13) Category:Project Zero II: Crimson Butterfly Category:Project Zero III: The Tormented